Distance
by Beta Whisp
Summary: No matter how far she goes, they will always come back to each other.


**I've been so caught up with Legend of Korra lately, it's the only thing I can write about now. This is a Makorra fic since they seem to be getting along better. Hopefully I can get in some of my other fics that I've done. **

* * *

He made the wrong decision. He told himself over and over as she walked away. He didn't believe it—couldn't—anymore. They weren't meant for each other. Every day was the same. They would argue over the stupidest, little things, neither of them backing down. It always led to one of them walking away but today, he was finished. He couldn't stand the strain of having to deal with it every day. This was the end for him.

Tears formed in her eyes as she walked away from him. She hated him and now she knew that she was wrong. They weren't meant for each other. After all the arguments, all the days of not talking to each other, of avoiding each other for something as small as whose turn it was to wash the dishes, she was done with him. She couldn't believe she wasted so much of her time, chasing after him, trying to prove to him that she was the right choice. Now she knows that he was the wrong choice for her.

After all their years together, when he thought about it, all their tough times outweighed their good. She was never home, always putting her 'Avatar duties' before him. He would spend days without seeing her and when he did, it always ended in some argument about taking time out for him. It sounded selfish to him, even now, but he couldn't stand not being around her for more than a few hours. He loved seeing her smile at him when she came home. How she would fall asleep on his lap while they sat on the couch together, quietly listening to the radio until her snores drowned it out. Then he would take her to the room and lay her down there as he cleaned so she wouldn't have to worry about it. He loved those moments. Even while she was sleeping, he felt happy knowing she was there with him, safe in their bed. Those moments were rare and each one, he kept as a memory until she came home again.

How could she not see this happening? Every argument was the same. She didn't have enough time for him, she didn't love him enough. Each accusation was a blow to her heart. She loved him, more than he possibly knew. She would always try to rush home, but still, hours turned to days before she could see him again. When she was able to make it home, she loved how he welcomed her. That beautiful smile he showed only to her, while he planted soft kisses on her cheeks, her eyes, her ears, her nose and finally landing gently on her lips. They would stay together, dancing to the radio until she got too tired to stand and fell asleep. She always awoke on her bed, food on the bedside table with a note that always said 'You need your strength.' She would always laugh at his indirect way of saying he cared for her. And always, when she went to go thank him, he would be asleep on the couch, holding his red scarf. It was those moments when she wanted to give all of herself to him, but was never able to.

She didn't belong to him. He knew that. She belonged to the world; she was the peace-bringer. He could never have her to himself, he didn't have that right, but she always gave her most to him. She wanted to make up for not being able to always be there. She wanted to show him that, no matter what distance she had to go, she would always come back to him. That was one thing she never failed to do. He made the wrong decision when he let her walk away. No matter how bad things got between them, no matter how many arguments and lonely nights, he at least knew that they would be together.

She didn't belong to him. He knew that. She belonged to the world; she was the peace-bringer and yet, he waited. For days he waited for her to come back to him and when she did, she tried to give him all she could. She wanted to show him that no matter the distance, she would come back to him. That was one thing he never failed to understand. How could she not realize this sooner? No matter how bad thing got between them, no matter the silence and feelings of regret, she at least knew that they would forgive each other.

So they ran, to find the one thing that would make them whole. Through all the pain and sadness, they were the light at the end of the tunnel for each other. They were meant for each other and no amount of distance could erase their love.

* * *

**Read and Review (Cause I love it)**

_**And if you're waiting for another chapter of my Twilight fic, I don't know what to say to you. It hasn't interested me to write it. I might just take it down instead of keep** **you guys waiting.**_


End file.
